I am Her Mother, She is My Daughter
by dawnxofxbloodlyxhearts
Summary: A story about Rosalie thought's if her greatest wish came true and she had a daughter.


Everything belongs to the amazing Stephenie Myer except Anna belongs to me J

Ok here is a one shot about Rosalie's thoughts if she was ever to have a child. Everyone is still a vampire and I have a explanation as to how she got pregnant but I don't think I'm going to update it if/until I get 6 reviews. I personally hate when authors do that but I'm not really sure if anyone will like it and I don't really want to spend my time on this story if there is another one that is better. Anyway now that my little rambling session is over please enjoy my story…

* * *

I wonder what she looks like I thought as Carlisle made sure every part of my body was still intact. I was getting rather annoyed at him. I wanted to see my daughter, but Edward was checking her and Carlisle me.

"I think everything is ok, glad this wasn't a repeat of Nessi-" Carlisle stop knowing Edward was in hearing distance and didn't like to be reminded of that day. I winced a small bit to thinking how it could have happen to me.

"Can I see Anna now?" I asked already half out the door and didn't really care if he said I couldn't. I had to see her. He nodded and I ran out of there at a speed that would give a vampire whiplash.

I followed her smell, which I had memorized, to Carlisle library. I stood outside waiting for them to tell me it was ok to see her. That she wasn't sick, which if there is a god in heaven my daughter wont be. I barley noticed Jacob and Nessie trying to start conversations with me. It was like it would take rocket science to figure out I was a nervous wreck. Though I did love nessie I really didn't fell like make conversation at the moment.

"Anna is really adorable," ness said after many failed attempts at getting me to talk. I gave her a confused look.

"You've seen her?" I asked. She nodded looking down.

"When did you see her?" I asked louder than I meant to. Though I was pissed off that they had seen and her own mother hadn't. Jacob gave me a dagger look for yelling at Ness. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"When they were bring her to the library. She is very pretty," she said the last part with a smile. I smiled to knowing that this pretty child was mine, and Emmett's of course. No more having to beg Bella to let me stay with Ness, no more being jealous of every mother I see walking down the street. No more heart ache. Anna grace Cullen was my daughter and I was her mother.

"I have to admit Blondie," Jacob said "she a pretty cute baby to be the spon of you" he laughed after and normally I would have punched him or gave him a dog treat of some sorts but 1)I was too nervous 2) I had no dog treats in close reach. Instead I just sent him a glare.

I didn't notice Edward poke his head until he spoke "rose there someone who wants to meet you."

I nearly knocked him over to get in the door way. I saw Emmett sitting in Carlisle chair and I had a little pink blanket. I slowly walked over trying to prolong the moment that a few seconds ago I wanted to happen immediately. Emmett was switching his gazes between me and the blanket, smiling at both. I smiled back. When I finally got over there Emmett handed me Anna and sat us down in the seat.

I stared down at her and I was nearly breathless. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I thought back to Nessie comment of "pretty" and thought how understated that was. Anna had blonde hair that was rather thick and long for an infant. I started stroking her hair. She squirmed in my arms and I started to panic.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly. The question wasn't directed at anyone specific but when I looked up I saw the only other person in the room. Emmett smiled down at me.

"She's just waking up babe, she wants to meet her mother," he said as he walked over to my side and kissed my forehead than Anna's.

"Mother," I whispered to myself. I never thought that would be a title for me. I never thought I would have a child to call me mommy and come to me when they were in pain. A child who would make me a mothers day card. Some reason to celebrate mothers day and not dread the mention of the day.

"Ahhh" I heard. The sound immediately took me out of my thoughts. It was almost instinct to be alert when I heard her cry. Bella had mentioned this to my at one point but then I would have rather slit my wrist than talk about her parenting instincts. But now hearing Anna, my daughter, cry it almost hurt me to not take care of the problem immediately.

"It's alright baby, mommy is here," I cooed. I was almost left breathless when I looked down in her eyes. They were the color of the sea, not the seas with all the pollution and muck, but a ocean that has never been touched by human. Such a clear and innocent blue anyone, no matter how evil the person might be, would melt at the view into my daughters soul from her eyes.


End file.
